


Little Left To The Imagination

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by four different kink-meme prompts, this smutty little romp was nearly called "Three times Blackwall nearly got to see the Inquisitor's boobs and the time she got to see his."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Left To The Imagination

After the long day in the field, Adaar felt her arms ache. She dropped her things off in her cabin and went out into the now empty training yard. The snow fell softly in the moonlight, covering Haven with a fine blanket of white. 

Adaar put down her staff and stripped off her jacket and shirt. She took off her trousers and set her boots aside. Adaar relaxed her shoulders. Finally down to only her breast band and shorts, she felt like she could finally breathe. She stretched out her arms before picking up the staff again. Now she could move.

Adaar twirled the staff around her head, slamming it into the ground. She jabbed left and right, moving to the count in her head. She would practice her actual spells, but she was worried that the wrong timing would only lead to her setting the building on fire. It had happened before.

She took a deep breath before concentrating. After years of providing mainly medical support, she had to relearn how to fight in the field. It was reasonable that her muscles hurt, but she couldn't let it distract her.

She spun left, grazing her staff against the floor. She poured energy into it, leaving a faint trail of blue against the snow before it dissipated again. She slammed it back in front, creating a barrier around her. She swung out again, keeping the barrier level as she moved. It flashed bright red as she slipped. 

Adaar caught herself, growling. This damn snow. It was everywhere. She always thought the Andrastians believed the world would end in flames. And yet here they were. Haven was cold, but that had never bothered her. She simply hated the white that built up on everything, dampening everything. 

She adjusted her stance and focused again. She sensed someone coming and she spun around, pointing the blade of the staff directly at their throat.

Blackwall knocked the staff away with his blade and raised his shield to protect himself. She lowered her staff and dropped the barrier.

"Sorry," she apologized. 

She felt his gaze drop to her breasts and he looked up again quickly, clearly embarrassed. 

"I was, er-I saw the light and I didn't know anyone was out here, so I thought I-clearly I've disturbed you. I'll let you practice. Excuse me, Inquisitor."

Adaar looked in amusement as he scuttled away back to the barn. 

***

Blackwall finally took a deep breath and asked, "So...is it a Qunari thing?"

Iron Bull looked at him in confusion from across the table. "What is?"

Blackwall gestured to his chest. "All of that. You never wear a shirt. And the Herald, well, I..."

Iron Bull chuckled, "Has she been showing her tits around the village? I wouldn't be surprised. She's a Qunari woman in her prime. Her blood runs hot. You got to understand. Among our people, nipples are nipples. Sure, it's not nice to be rubbing people's faces in them, but if you're warm, why not take off your shirt?"

"Because it's..." Blackwall didn't know how he wanted to end the sentence. Indecent felt like he was shaming them, which he certainly wasn't. 

"Hot?" Iron Bull asked, bouncing his eyebrows. "Humans think any little flash of skin is a turn on. It's cute, it really is. You got a little flash of the goods and it's getting you all hot and bothered? You're going to have to get it under control, Warden. As I said, she's a Qunari woman, through and through."

"She wasn't naked," Blackwall protested. "She was training in...very little clothing. I was worried that I had made her uncomfortable, but I thought I'd ask if it was a cultural thing. That's all. I don't want to make a fool out of myself. Especially since it's happened a few times now."

The two glanced out the window and Blackwall went bright red. The Herald was not wearing a shirt. Her breasts were on mostly full display as Josephine chased after her, holding up a flag to cover her.

"My Lady, I know this is not uncommon among your kin, but if you are going to Val Royeaux, I simply must-"

"Orlais is even hotter this time of year than Ferelden," Adaar complained. "I don't know why I have to suffocate in rich fabrics when I am perfectly happy-"

"It is not the Orleasian way!"

"Screw the Orleasians! You let Iron Bull run around with no clothes, what about-"

"You're a woman! It is different!"

"A boob is a boob, Josephine!"

Blackwall was somewhat disappointed as they turned the corner, the tiny ambassador managing to keep most of Adaar's chest from view. Iron Bull glanced at him and he suddenly felt like a dirty old man.

"Told you," Iron Bull said, picking up his pint. "You definitely did not make her feel uncomfortable, Warden. I'm just surprised she was wearing that much. In Seheron, I only saw one bra during a whole year and a child was using it as a slingshot."

Blackwall groaned quietly, "She's going to be the death of me." 

Iron Bull raised an eyebrow and Blackwall drank deeply. 

***

Blackwall was sleeping comfortably when he heard the screech. He jumped out of his bedroll and threw his jacket over his trousers. He picked up his blade and ran out into the camp, only to see someone had beat him too it.

The rest of the company stared as an almost completely naked Adaar swung her staff through the air, meeting the Templar's skull. She sent down a wave of ice, knocking the other three senseless. The others ran forward to tie up the invaders and Adaar yawned, stretching her arms over head.

In the moonlight, he could see the curves of her body, her solid hips, her muscular legs. Her breasts were oddly soft, hanging naturally, her nipples hard. They were covered only by a poorly fitting shirt that dangled just past her sex. It was both far too tight and far too loose. It left...very little to the imagination.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I had to grab the first thing I saw. I didn't want to freak you out again. I keep forgetting, cultural differences."

"Excuse me, my lady, the fault is mine," he stammered. "I did not think the Iron Bull would share our conversation so freely. I should have suspected. I apologize again. You are my leader and I respect you. You deserve better than my insensitivity." 

"He didn't have to say anything to me," she chuckled. "Despite that beard covering most of your face, you have incredibly expressive eyes. Did anyone ever tell you that? It's like you could get washed away in them."

She cleared her throat. "I should, um, go."

Blackwall went back to his own tent, embarrassed at how hard he was getting. 

***

The exterior heat had only further agitated her blood. They were in the mountains, surrounded by snow. How was there a heat wave? How? It was utterly unfair. She was finally, finally starting to adapt to Ferelden before they moved to Skyhold. Now...well, if the Maker had chosen her to save the world, he could have at least given her better weather.

Adaar had sought out every possible safe refuge in the castle, but none of them had any hint of relief. She had finally been convinced to keep her shirt on, now that she was the actual head of the Inquisition. Sentencing had gone poorly as those convicted would often not hear her judgment as they were too busy staring at her ample cleavage. For the good of Thedas, she had agreed to wear clothes.

Even if she was suffocating in them.

She eventually fond her way down to the merchants. The best she could find was a hand fan and she had nearly knocked out a scout in order to get it. Even then, it was not nearly enough. She continued to the edge of the castle and to the barn. Worst case, she could dunk herself in the water trough. At least that might be cooler.

She greeted the horses before kneeling down and splashing herself with the water. It wasn't exactly cool, but at least it made her feel better. She heard a grunt and she looked up through the barn. Her jaw dropped.

Blackwall was wearing just his trousers, his sweaty shirt long discarded over a chair. He worked at his current project, his eyes concentrated. He panned over the wood, caressing it as he smoothed it. He paused, wiping his dirty brow.

His chest was thick with hair and sweat, his hair pulled up in a bun. He bit his lip and she gulped. To be that piece of wood...

No, she told herself. This was inappropriate. As it had been the week before...and the week before that. However much she was attracted to him, he had made it very clear that it was a boundary that he dared not cross. 

She tried to get up quietly, but one of the horses snorted at her loudly. Blackwall stopped and looked over.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

Adaar said nervously, her eyes drifting down to the line of dark hair just covered by his pants. "Fine. Um, nothing to report here. Situation normal...how are you?"

"Is the heat too much for you?" He asked. "Come, have some water."

"I should probably...okay."

Blackwall handed her his canteen and she sat across from him on the floor. 

"You're wearing a shirt today," he commented in amusement. "I would have thought that you and Sera would parade around completely nude and terrorize everyone."

"She's doing that," Adaar admitted. "I have been trying to remember that bodies are much more sexualized here. I'm not sure if I mind. There is an intimacy to being allowed to see a part of someone's body. Maybe it started because you were all so cold and were worried you would freeze to death otherwise."

She realized she was staring at his chest and looked away. If it wasn't so hot outside, she would have sworn that he blushed.

"I was not expecting company," he apologized. "If it makes you uncomfortable-"

She put her hand on his knee and his eyes met hers.

"It just makes me want to see the rest of you," she murmured.

"My lady," he whispered, "we shouldn't, we both know that."

"I want you," she groaned, her hand sliding up his leg. "If you don't feel the same-"

He kissed her hard, pushing her onto the ground. She rolled them over, just out of sight from the door in the hay. She straddled him and he pulled off her shirt, tossing it aside. He sucked on her breasts as she worked on his pants, tossing them aside. Feeling him hard beneath her, she freed him of his underclothes. She took his hardening cock into her mouth and licked up his shaft. 

He pulled her up, finally getting the rest of her clothes off her. They kissed hungrily again, digging into each other's skin.

"Do it again," he grunted, "but I want to taste you too."

She faced away from him as she took him back into her mouth. His hands gripped possessively onto her legs, pulling them around his head. She gasped as his tongue met her sex, his fingers teasing her. As the tension grew, she stopped her actions, kissing his legs, running her tongue across his salty skin. She rode his face and she felt his hand stroke against her ass.

"Why'd you stop?" He grunted.

"I...I can't focus," she groaned, "this is too..."

His fingers gripped harder and she whispered, "Do it."

He slapped her skin and she whimpered, grinding harder against him, her nipples rubbing into his sweaty stomach. She groaned in response and he slapped her again, harder. She cried out, his fingers pounding into her. She shuddered, feeling her nectar drip down his face. 

She moved and he whimpered. 

"I need you in me," she pleaded. "Now."

He flipped her onto her knees and entered her easily. He grunted eagerly, one hand gripping into her skin as the other rubbed her clit. 

"My lady," he groaned, "this is too...Maker, oh hell, this-"

He pounded into her and she groaned his name, digging into the dirt. 

"I can't last," he warned, "do you have any-"

"You're going to have to pull out," she sighed. "Maker, as much as I want you to finish inside of me. Oh...please..."

"Next time," he promised, kissing her back.

She shuddered as he picked up speed, his actions growing frantic. He rubbed her clit furiously as she met her climax, bucking and swearing. He withdrew and she turned to face him, kissing him desperately.

She straddled his hips, grinding against him as he stroked himself to completion. His seed spurted onto her belly and breasts as he kissed her neck. They rolled back into the straw, kissing deeply with want. He pushed her down before spreading her legs and taking her into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his head, grunting. She was so warm, she couldn't tell which of them was which, her body covered in sweat, desire, and satisfaction. 

It grew too painful and she pulled him up to her, kissing him softly. He cradled her body in his, his hand tracing down her hip. 

"I feel absolutely disgusting," she admitted.

"I didn't think it was that bad," he teased.

He kissed her again and she beamed at him. She grabbed the canteen and drank greedily before passing it to him. He drank and then rose, gesturing for her to follow him. They walked up to his loft, which was even warmer, but at least had a bed. He gave her a clean shirt and she curled into it. They lay side by side, both exhausted. Adaar was almost certain she was going to fall asleep. She was about to ask to stay when she heard him snoring. She chuckled and closed her eyes. Maybe it would be cooler when they woke up. And if not...well, they were already dirty...

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on my Nano. I'm a weak human being, okay?


End file.
